Knight of the Old Code
by Nenshite
Summary: Are you injured?" She asked. Her tone almost gave Caterina the chills from the way it echoed. It was so technologically distorted it wasn't a normal robotic tone. Caterina nodded slowly, still not believing what has happened.
1. Prologue

It's like the saying, when it rains it pours.

And it was such a miserable night. Not only was the rain merciless, but the stench of blood filled the air. Lightning flashed, followed by thunder. The god Thor beat his hammer against the clouds until it felt as the sky itself ripped apart, more rain falling. But this night wasn't different from the rest, though. The past week a serial murderer was enjoying himself to the local churches and their nuns. The scene was almost ordinary: bloody messages written on the walls, Manson-esque, the nun's corpses tried and gagged and violated, the windows shattered to pieces, and the silhouette of two priests standing over the scene.

"Time of death: five hours, twenty-two minutes and sixty five seconds ago." The stoic tone of Father Tres emotionlessly assessed the bodies, walls, and glass together. A click of his tongue came from his counterpart.

"Gee, I'd like to get my hands on this psycho. He wouldn't last two minutes." Father Leon: a rugged individual who has never heard the meaning of body waxing. In order to keep himself from fidgeting, he held his hand at his chin, which he has been doing for the past few minutes. It was an opportune time to come down with the flu for Abel, who really chickened out because of the mess. Not he could blame him, that is. _Not to self: fake sick next time._

"Father Leon, please answer me."

The local police kept guard at the entrance. The morgue was ready to come soon, and so Leon and Tres were dispatched to the case. Leon, really didn't want to go, but he knew it would lessen his sentence in prison.

Leon grunted, ignoring Tres, and turned around to read the fifth message written in blood. "Your ending starts now", the priest read out loud. "Wonder what that means," After a pause, he looked towards the android. "Make anything out of that?"

Signals travelled through Tres's mechanical body as fast as the speed of light. " 'Your ending starts now': It could mean the moment of death when all vital signs cease and the body starts decaying." It almost gave Leon the shivers when he talked like that without emotion.

"Ah, I'm sure you can be more poetic than that!" He turned his back on the wall and the android and looked towards the window, stained glass. Beautiful in its lifetime, but now lay broken and useless on the floor. He reviewed the broken glass, when he noticed something perculiar: a small audio tape lay innocent in the shrapnel of reds, blues and yellows.

"Hey Tres, take a look at this," He took a kerchief out of his pocket and picked it up carefully. A white blank label was crookedly stuck on without care with faint eraser marks, indicating erased writing. A clue! And not just any clue - a clue that was different from the corpses, writing and the glass. Now they had something, an audio tape.

The morgue was heard coming in, as the police opened the doors and led them in. In a hurry, Leon wrapped the item in the kerchief and stuffed it in his pocket. One of the police officers, who was annoyed with the perverted father from the start, glared. "Fathers, are you quite done yet?" And not to mention that this officer was female, Leon smirked and winked.

"Don't worry. We've had our fill of gore for tonight. If you have any trouble, call me alright?"

"Father Leon, I hardly see conducting small talk -" The android was cut off by his low chuckle.

"You'd see why if you had hormones. Let's head back, this place is giving me the creeps."

"Positive."

---

The lightning kept the Woman of Steel longing for rest. She sat on her bed, rubbing her weary eyes. Oh it was a terrible night. How can other people sleep in this storm? She looked over on her bedside table at her tranquilizers, meant for stressful times such as these. With a low sigh she picked it up and read the label shortly before putting it back. Caterina couldn't. Wouldn't! At the very least she could have a soothing cup of Kate's tea. Very low, she spoke as if not wanting to disturb herself, though she was wide awake. Kate's hologram flickered, shook even, as she stood waiting for orders.

"It's a terrible night," Kate commented. She turned her hologram head towards the wide picturesque windows that was by Her Eminence's bed. Caterina nodded lightly. "I suppose you haven't called me for friendly chit-chat?"

Knowing Sister Kate meant a soothing nightly cup of tea, she nodded. "And that, too."

In a flash, Kate was gone. Caterina was alone, for now. Tres and Leon were off south, Abel was sick with the stomach flu, William was in Albion, Hugue was missing again, and Sister Esther was sleeping. Which reminded her of why she _wasn't _sleeping. With a heavy sigh she sat up and looked out the window, trees blowing and swaying accompanied the orchestra of thunder and havy rain. Oh, she knew this would be a long night. And she needed rest, too. Right when she was thinking of all the paperwork that needed her attention, a blur caught the corner of her eye. Caterina's razor-sharp eyes barely caught the shadowy image. Though she was known as the Woman of Steel, she was still, inevitably, human. Her skin began to crawl from the creepy atmosphere encircling her. Could that really be a methuselah? No, it can't be. Wouldn't the guards have caught him?

There it was again. This time it was _closer._ It was indeed a vampire. The very one who conducted the killings of the last three weeks and earlier today. It paused and looked back at her with luminescent red eyes. Her heart caught in her throat. Caterina slowly stepped away from the window, and towards the door. But it was already too late.

Before she could even make her fourth step, the window crashed in. Caterina struggled to her feet, but was pinned down by her faceless intruder. Wind blew rain into the room, and dozens of leaves and branches invaded. On her stomach, Caterina had trouble breathing by the vampire's weight. As he was pulling on her hair to silence her, thunder sounded even more.

"Who...are you?" The question was fruitless, she knew, but she had to know something! Where was Sister Kate, and where were the guards?!

"Shh, love. If you keep quiet, you'll die nice and quick."

She ground her teeth to keep from aiding to his pleasure. Where in God's Holy name were the guards?! Shouldn't they be here by now!!

Before she could think of another profane thought of the guards, he flipped her over on her back and threw her onto her bed. With a wild murderous smile on the lecher's face, he pinned her down. Caterina fought within her innermost being to keep from screaming. Would it help her siuation? Would it make any difference? It was either die in horrific silence, or live with painful bruises of struggle. She chose the latter.

"Let her go,"

The intruder paused, and turned around. "Me?"

The mysterious voice didn't say anything more. Caterina couldn't see around the vampire, so she went by hope and faith that she would live. Footfalls crunched on the fallen glass.

"I strongly suggest you let go of her." A female robotic-like tone reminded Caterina of a Killing Doll. But without visual, she couldn't judge.

The vampire got off Her Eminence and moved towards the voice. Now she could see. The owner to the voice stood still as a tree. Whomever side this person was on, Caterina thought, hoped that machete was meant for him. She looked serious, but she couldn't tell by the black mask obscuring the face.

"Terran, who do you think you are? Heh!" He wiped his chin from blood he indulged into earlier. The guards were nowhere to be seen, and the blood spat on the floor was probably the only remnant of them.

Her savior said nothing. She kept boring holes into the vampire, causing more anger than mere annoyance. A blade appeared from his left arm.

"I'll give you three seconds to get on your knees!" And as he slowly took considerate steps towards the masked stranger, he raised his blade in hopes to deter the nusiance. "One....two....three!" He rushed at her with all his might, but he suddenly screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. The young woman still stood with her machete up. Here eyes were closed, either in concentration or averting the sight of the severed limb on the carpet pooled in blood.

Caterina couldn't believe what was unfolding before her eyes. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest.

The vampire sat up and looked at what was apart of his shoulder. The masked wonder slowly opened her eyes to glare at the intruder. He took even breaths and glared back at Caterina's heroine. "You bitch! You bitch! You'll pay dearly!" And again he lunged. And again he lost his other arm.

_Who is she? Where did she come from?_ Caterina saw how slowly her vampire intruder died as her heroine stranger disabled, and eventually, killed him with smooth even flicks of her wrist. And now it was just her, and the masked woman.

"Are you injured?" She asked. The tone of her robotic tone almost gave Caterina the chills from the way it echoed. It was so technologically distorted it wasn't a normal robotic tone. Caterina nodded slowly, still not believing what has happened.

"Yes, thank you."

The figure bowed her head. She wore an elegant embellished tunic, red as fingernail polish. Steel metal adorned her feet as a knight's. A military officer's cap sat atop milky white wavy hair. Lastly, a simple black mask with a small gold trim perched her face. And pair of small lips lightly smiled. She turned to jump back out the window, but before Caterina's brain could process the words, she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Who are you?"

She paused and turned her head. "Surely, milady I knew you would ask my name." Her grey eyes softened as Caterina waited for an answer. "Smetana is what I go by."

Lightning flashed, and she was gone.


	2. The Priest, the Nun, and the Scholar

YAY! I finally got one watch! But a little widdle review would be nice. ;D But, thank you guests for reading. And I figured out why everyone's been silent on this, and I know: I have included an OC in my fic, but won't you please stick around to see what happens? I promise Smetana/Odette isn't a Mary-sue. I'm waaay too experienced for that. So anyway, on with the story.

BTW, a little warning: There are semi-graphic detail about the stomach flu. Be warned and try not to eat creamed corn. ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood, or any of its characters or plotlines. I do, however own this story and Smetana and Odette. And someday, maybe, Smetana will be a comic-book figure. If you're still not convinced that I don't own TB, then maybe a picture of my great-grandmother's foot sores will.**

Last time...

_The figure bowed her head. She wore an elegant embellished tunic, red as fingernail polish. Steel metal adorned her feet as a knight's. A military officer's cap sat atop milky white wavy hair. Lastly, a simple black mask with a small gold trim perched her face. And pair of small lips lightly smiled. She turned to jump back out the window, but before Caterina's brain could process the words, she sat on the edge of her bed._

_"Who are you?"_

_She paused and turned her head. "Surely, milady I knew you would ask my name." Her grey eyes softened as Caterina waited for an answer. "Smetana is what I go by."_

_Lightning flashed, and she was gone._

This time...

Investigation after investigation on the tape proved to be pointless. First off, it was only a decoy to give the police something to do. Nothing was on the tape except for mad hysterical laughter, and grunts and groans. Nothing much else. Still, they didn't want to throw the evidence away just yet.

The morning after Caterina's attack, she'd done her best to focus on what needed to be done. She did that all of the time, though, so it was nothing to practice. But still, in alone times she found herself wondering the strange woman who saved her last night. Kate was certainly shaken. She couldn't communicate with Her Eminence directly after she left to make her tea. After the incident, however, she became disgusted with all males and vowed to take revenge upon Leon when the time was right. Shaking her head, she was glad not to be in his shoes.

But still, she was shaken just a bit. She was human, after all. On top of that she never got any sleep at all, and Father Nightroad had called in sick again. Father Leon called in to check up with the priest so he would be a little late. And by his definition of 'a little late', meant an hour or two.

Tired of looking at paperwork, she sat up and walked to her window, which showed her the Vatican damp from last night's terrible storm. It was beautiful, to say the least. A rainbow arched across the horizon, meeting at another point far beyond what the window saw.

But of course, as everyone does, she had work to attend to. With a sigh, she acknoledged her tasks.

--

"I don't know who this "Smetana" character is, but I'm thinking she's lurking around here somewhere," Leon drew back the drapes to let fresh sunlight in Father Nightroad's room. "Who knows, maybe she's one of the nuns."

Abel winced at the sunlight. After hurling his insides for hours on end last night he was thirsty and sleepy. And to be frank, he didn't give a damn about the world. For all he cared, it could explode in a violent tremor. He glared at Father Leon through bloodshot eyes. "I don't think this is the best time to discuss this..."

Leon looked back at the man hunched over a bedpan with nothing more than dribble. "You want me to get you anything? Pot roast? Pork chop? Sugary tea?" Before he could finish Abel began hurling again at the thought of delicious food.

At about this time the door slowly opened and a motherly Sister Esther came in with a fresh, clean bedpan with a bowl of ice chips. She held his hair back whilst looking the other way. Though there were circles under her eyes from the entire night of a barfing priest, she didn't have the heart to show disgust.

"Uh oh," Came from Leon. "That's not good."

"What isn't good?" She looked down at the pan. "Oh...again." She sighed and replaced the used pan with the new one. Leon watched Esther go into Abel's bathroom as she cleaned and cleaned away. The burly Spaniard sighed.

"I guess I better go. Lest I be ripped to shreds by little Esther," He patted Abel on the back comfortingly. "Get well fuzzball."

--

After Leon left, Esther came back out musing over Leon's (pointless) conversation with Abel. As in pointless, she meant Abel trying to keep what's left of his guts while Leon tormenting him with pork chops and whatnot. But besides that he mentioned what happened last night, even though there was a general briefing from Sister Kate.

It was nothing _but _the talk of the AX. Inquisition didn't know about the masked stranger, and they shouldn't know. She might've been captured and tortured for risking Her Eminence's life.

Esther came back out the the bedpan, and found that Abel had fallen asleep. It was the first in the last twenty-four hours. His bedpan hadn't been used and he was snoring like a locomotive. The drapes were open, allowing _too much _sunlight in. With a quick sigh she walked over and closed it about halfway, as to his head was shaded.

_If the Vatican isn't safe from vampires, then where is?_

She looked back at the snoring priest, his face drained of ivory colour. But somehow, the little nun couldn't help but smile at her mysterious friend.

--

Somewhere outside of the Vatican barrier travellers were sight-seeing the old relics. The Colloseum was a favorite, still up and standing after the fall of the Roman Empire. Many people joined together to tourist traps, while others crammed to take pictures while men dressed in Roman Soldier uniforms acted the part.

An old gas scooter with vapors trailing rides up next to the structure, sputtering to a halt. A young woman with light brown hair and narrow glasses took off her beat-up red helmet. Behind her was a backpack strapped to a metal tray. Unzipping the pack, she pulled out a map with red markings and lines.

"Crap. I knew I took that wrong turn," She muttered to self while crossing out a detination with a pencil. While she was interested in her map a "Roman Soldier" strode up to her.

"Don't ya know there's no parking?" Man, did he have a gruff voice!

She looked up, pencil in mouth at the costumed man. "Hmm?"

"No parking miss! Now get out of here before I mean business."

She looked around and saw a few mo-peds parked alongside the main road. A sign along the road said: "No parking at Relics - fine 25,000 dinars"

Bashfully she put her pencil and map back in her backpack. "I'm sorry, I didn't read the sign."

The man winked. "For you, I'll keep quiet." He looked at her messy bun and glasses at the tip of her nose with stormy grey eyes. She smiled and saluted childishly.

"Thank you mister! I'll be on my way!" And with a kick on the machine, her scooter sputtered and went off into the crowded street.

A few hours later she arrived at a cafe and parked her scooter. Setting her helmet on the handlebar she _again_ took out her pencil and map and began equating directions in her mind, and onto the coloured lined paper. After a few minutes of thinking, revising and completing her task route, she glanced at her watch. _6:00. I better be getting there._ The cafe sign then stole her glance. _...after an evening snack, of course._ Her stomach rumble gently confimed her thought.

The young woman opened the door and reviewed the establishment. People sat here and there, a few coming her way to leave. _Quaint. I think I'm gonna like Rome._ It wasn't hard to find an empty seat in the back. She sat as a waitress out of the corner of her eye came over with a menu. After thanking the girl she looked over the choices. _A sandwich sounds good...but oooh they have chili. Yeah, I'll have chili. With...iced tea. That shouldn't hurt me for a while._

Faint music was heard in the background, playing all sorts. Jazz, soft rock and all that. She sighed and looked around her with chin in hand on table. There was a couple in a booth way in the back, laughing to themselves and having a nice time. Two people sat in the outside part, enjoying sandwiches and talking like old buddies. A lone person sat two booths away from her, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book, enjoying the solace. Then a table away from her was a priest, in a tattered old cassock and white hair. He seemed sad and depressed as he sipped something thick and gooey.

The waitress came back with a perky smile. Taking the her order she went out as fast as she came, again leaving her to muse.

But she couldn't help but wonder why the priest was sad. Inwardly she debated as she watched him run his finger circle the lip of the cup.

_Aw, why not. Poor guy's probably had a rough day._

She cleared her throat. "Hey, um, Father?" She saw his finger stop. Obviously she had his attention. "Are you okay?" She saw as he turned his head with a faked smile on his face.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Nothing to be concerned about!" As he was saying this his finger again ran the circumference of the lid. Then, it plopped inside the goop. The Father's eyes diverted towards it and sheepishly blushed. With a napkin he cleaned his finger and sighed.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. "Because you seem awfully sad."

He gave another sigh. "No, no. I just had a bad day, that's all."

Just to make conversation, she gazed at the floor. "Yeah, well mine wasn't a day in the park either." She saw in the corner of her eye the waitress come with her chili and iced tea. She smiled and thanked the girl again.

"You had a bad day too?" He lowly asked. She stirred the red chunky bits and took a spoonful ready to eat.

"Yeah. I got lost so many times I couldn't count. I got three citations for 'illegal parking' _and _almost got read-ended by some punk in a fancy sportscar." She said facing him. She mouthed the spoonful and chewed carefully. Upon swallowing she added, "and I can't find my frickin' hotel. I've had a _wonderful_ day." She said rolling her eyes.

_At least maybe I can find another hotel. There's dozens in this city._

The priest seemed to ponder this. "Can I sit with you? I really don't feel like sitting by myself today." The young woman looked up and nodded, wiping her chin. He brightened unnaturally.

"Thank you! Oh thank you so much!" From his transfer of tables she almost dropped her spoon in her chili.

They talked on a little bit more. From joking lightly about citations, to being lost in your own bathroom, to the priesthood and the nuns.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." She finished off her chili with a slice of bread. The last wipe of her bowl she stuffed it in her mouth, looking chipmonk-ish.

"Father Abel Nightroad at your mercy!" He went to take another sip of his surgared down tea but frowned. There was none left.

_What an odd name. _"Mine's Odette...what's wrong?"

"There's no more tea," He added with a childish sniffle. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll buy you another one." And suddenly his eyes turned to stars as his persona changed from sad to boyish enchantment.

"Really! Oh you're an angel! Simply an angel!" As he began to praise her awesomeness, her left eye ticked. _It's gotta be the sugar. It has to be._ Suddenly the door opened and a furious nun with cropped red hair stormed toward their direction.

"Um, do you know her?" As Odette asked, he wouldn't need to answer. He turned around and she whacked him upside the head.

"I turn my back for two minutes, and you've gone off! You're sopposed to be resting in bed eating nothing but jell-o and ice chips!" On and on the redhead yelled at the meek priest who cowered, holding his head from the blow.

Odette just sat there, feeling a few pairs of eyes rest on them. _Great. My second day here already and I feel like a freak. Way to go, O. You try to help someone out and you end up broadcasted in a cafe. _

"I've searched every cafe and restaurant looking for you! Don't give me that look!" She pulled Abel up by the ear as he whined like a baby, apologizing like his life depended on it. She looked at Odette then blushed madly. "I'm sorry if Father Featherbrain has bothered you, he's had a rough night, being sick and all."

_Well at least she has an inside voice._ "Not at all. In fact I started our conversation because the poor guy seemed sad." Odette chuckled as the cafe owner came out with a white apron.

"What is the problem here?" He was a black guy, about thirty-ish and scared the living daylights out of Odette.

"Nothing sir! Nothing going on here. Just a friendly chat!" Odette nervously twisted her napkin in her lap.

He leaned over towards the nun and the frightened priest hiding behind the little redhead. "If I see this man again, I promise I'll turn him into my own personal hand puppet." The owner looked the three over then went in the back.

"Well, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I'm new to the area and this my second day!" Odette and Esther talked a great bit as they walked outside the cafe. Esther watched as the young woman climb aboard her gas scooter and clip her helmet on. "But it was nice meeting you, Sister Esther and...um..."

"Father Nightroad," Abel whined rubbing his earlobe with a pained look on his face.

"Yes, well I guess I must be off." Then she paused, quickly looked at her watch, and groaned miserably almost rivaling that of Father Abel's.

"What is it?" Asked Esther.

"I should've checked into my hotel an hour ago!" She groaned again. _Ah, I knew I should've taken that left. I could've checked in _then _taken in the sights. Another score, O._

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Asked the nun. Odette sighed and looked at her watch again.

"Ah, I doubt any other hotel would have vacancies at this time of evening." Odette's light brown bangs fell in her face. She blew them away with a huffed breath.

Esther thought for a moment. Then, with such urgency she talked in hushed tones to the priest. After a minute she turned around to her aquaintance.

"You can stay with us!" Esther said, honestly wanting to help the woman. "I'm sure Lady Caterina wouldn't mind."

"You, you mean," Odette blinked. "You _know _The Duchess of Milan?!"

Esther nodded. "She's a strong and wonderful woman. And maybe you'll get the chance to meet her!"

"Oh yes! She's very nice, except when I overspend my allowances, eheheh. But I don't see why a simple raise couldn't-" Abel was cut sort by Esther's stern stare. Odette couldn't help but think of these two as a couple.

_If priests and nuns weren't allowed to marry, I'd think these two are a perfect match._

"So what about it?" Esther asked.

Odette thought a bit. "I don't see why it couldn't hurt. I mean I'll be working here soon." She dug in her backpack and handed Esther a blue banged-up helmet.

"Working here? What do you do?"

"I'm a travelling scholar. I go to libraries and organize titles and information and all that junk." She zipped up her backpack and quickly glanced at the priest. "What's wrong?"

Abel adjusted his glasses to take a better look at her scooter. Ignoring the fact he had trouble breathing from the fumes it gave off. "What am I gonna do? It's too far to walk! And I certainly don't want to take a taxi, I don't have enough!"

Esther groaned. "Father, it's only two miles!"

"But a hungry, nay, _starving_ man such as myself can't do excessive exercise!"

"_Man?"_ Odette raised a brow. "I thought you were a lost little boy a few minutes ago." Esther giggled at Odette's comment. Abel became flustered and puffed out his chest.

"I don't mind you _privately _attacking my masculinity, but out loud in front of bystanders!" He acted like he was auditioning for a primetime soap program.

"That's enough Shakespeare. We're burning time and precious gas here." She turned to Esther. Thank you, Sister. I appreciate your offer. Shall we?" She scooted forward to make room for the redhead. The first time Odette saw the Sister look at Father Abel with compassion. She turned to the young woman offering the helmet.

"Go ahead. Meet me outside the Vatican gates by the fountains*. We'll be there in a half hour."

Odette nodded. "See ya." She revved the machine. It sputtered as she swerved her way through Italian traffic.

--

A/N: * I don't know ANYTHING about the Vatican, so please bare with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait. Next time you won't wait as long. xD Please review!


	3. Flashback

Thanks guys for the reviews! Now as promised, here is chapter two. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Smetana and Odette. Just to get it out of my system, here it is:**

**I OWN ABEL BETCHES!!!!!!!11one**

**There. I'm happy. On with the show!**

--

_Last time..._

_"That's enough Shakespeare. We're burning time and precious gas here." She turned to Esther. "Thank you, Sister. I appreciate your offer. Shall we?" She scooted forward to make room for the redhead. The first time Odette saw the Sister look at Father Abel with compassion. She turned to the young woman offering the helmet._

_"Go ahead. Meet me outside the Vatican gates by the fountains. We'll be there in a half hour."_

_Odette nodded. "See ya." She revved the machine. It sputtered as she swerved her way through Italian traffic._

--

_Flashback...twenty years ago_

She gave no respeonse. Though slight facial muscles were seen to indicate her irritation. She saw he was about to open the curtain, and so she backed up against the wall, the only sign of emotion were her grey eyes. As he did so, his lavender eyes changed from wondering, to compassion.

"Oh, it's you." Standing there for the longest time, he stared at his saviour with relief. "Smetana." Without saying anything as to a word, she nodded once.

"Why don't you come out? I want to thank you." He extended his hand for her to accept. She just stared at it. "I hope you're not all machine."

Slowly, but hestitatingly she took his and stepped away from the platform. Her tunic was bloodied, as the gold fleur-de-lis was tarnished. Her boots were rusted in some areas, and her hair dishevaled. The only pure item on her being was her masked ivory face, painted with crimson lips.

"There." Even after stepping off the platform, the masked knight allowed him to hold her gloved hand. "Better now?" She averted his eyes. Her hat was missing.

"You wanted to thank me." Even through the coldness of her distorted voice, there was a compassion that somehow melted his heart.

"Yes I did." He bent over and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you."

"A knight is sworn to valour. Her heart knows only virtue. Her blade defends the helpless. Her might upholds the weak. Her word speaks only truth. Her wrath undoes the wicked*. It is my duty to defend and protect innocent lives. I have seen nothing new."

--

_This time..._

"You what?" Asked an irritated Leon. He wasn't having a very good day today anyway. He had to deal with the small case of the stomach flu, the curse from Father Featherbrain, Caterina decided at the last minute to send Tres and William on _his _mission he was supposed to go on (because of the flu, of course) _then _he has to go back to the slammer _because _of the cancelled mission. Yeah, he wasn't having a very good day.

"I asked her to stay. Her reservation was cancelled and she was having a terrible day," Esther sighed as she sat down next to Leon on his bed. Two bedpans (that were Abel's) rested on the floor.

"What do you think _I'm _having?" He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, an attempt to calm his stomach that was not met. Eventually he hurled, and Esther was by his side holding his hair back. Abel couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "What's so funny birdbrain?!"

"And to think this morning I was the miserable one," He felt bad laughing at Leon's trouble, but when he teased him about pot roasts and sugared tea, he couldn't help but get his revenge.

"Aw, just shut up!" Esther handed him a cloth to wipe his mouth. He sat back and closed his eyes. "What's that chick's name again?"

"Odette," Esther replied in Leon's bathroom, cleaning the bedpan as she did with Abel.

"Huh." He wiped his forhead with his arm. "Cute name." While he was concentrating on his breathing, Abel leaned in close to his ear.

"Want me to get you some pot roast?"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Leon truely was his name, as he roared like a lion. After that he puked into the other pan in wait. Esther rushed back in glaring at Abel.

"What did you say?" She rushed over to Leon and held his hair back. Abel only fidgeted, honestly trying to keep from chuckling.

"Getting back at Leon," Abel simply crossed his arms.

"For what?"

"For teasing me with food when I was indisposed!" Again, a little Shakespeare was coming out.

"Honestly father I'm not in the mood for your childish antics! If you're not going to be nice and help out, then please leave."

Leon finally stopped puking and glared up at him with a wry smile. "Yeah fuzzball,"

The Crusnik only narrowed his eyes. Leon mumbled something Esther didn't hear.

_Vampire eater..._

Esther patted Dandelion's back reassuringly. She turned behind her to where Abel was but found him gone.

--

_Wow, what a strange place. I've never been inside the Vatican before..._Her last-minute meeting with the Duchess of Milan went well. And she was everything Esther said: She was strong, stern but kind. Truely she was the fabled Iron Woman. She was now walking through with one of the sisters leading her to a room not far off from her office.

_I hope I don't get lost in this place. _Considering her history with maps and directions, this is a major scare.

The sister wasn't very talkative. In fact she was very shy. _What was her name again....? Sister Annie? Ann, that was it..._But the sister's name wasn't her concern. Her concern was Lady Caterina and the AX. She's heard of them, but very minute stories. She's heard of a man that could be invisible, a Killing Doll and the Vatican's Monster, which she wasn't too sure she wanted to know about.

But hell, she was a lot worse.

Coming their way was Father Nightroad lost in deep thinking. Odette glanced at him, and he feigned a smile.

"Miss Odette! How wonderful to see you!"

She gave him a sad smile gestured with her head to the shy sister. "Sister, um...sister,"

"Sister Annas," She cursied to Father Abel.

_Well I was close...._

"Thank you. Sister Annas is showing me to my room." Then looked around. "So far, I have no idea where the hell-heck I am,"

Sister Annas figeted. "Right this way," And began leading again.

"May I come with?"

Odette shrugged. "No skin off my nose." And it wasn't long before two doors came and the nun stopped. She handed Odette a key.

"This is the key to your room, if you need assistance, feel free to phone inside." And with a short little curtsy, she scampered off.

Odette watched her walk all the way she came. "Quick little thing, eh?" Then her attention turned to the door. "Okay, let's see what we've got here," She inserted the key and opened the door. It was fairly quaint, with lavender Victorian wallpaper, and an olive carpeting. Her bed was nice, but nothing fancy: Simple ivory sheets adorned the cherry wood bedposts with five or so pillows. A writing desk stood in front of a drawn curtain window, and a armoire stood next to it. A mirriored dresser with a stool sat next to her new bed, dust lightly covering the surface.

Abel adjusted his glasses. "It seems this room hasn't been used much," Then he sneezed. "Oh my, my allergies are acting up!"

Odette shook her head and walked in, taking a 360 degree of every angle of the room. She set her backpack out on her bed and dust sprang up. Abel sneezed again. "Well, a little tidying up wouldn't hurt," She mumbled to self, as she always did. The priest seemed hesitant to enter. "What's the matter?"

"The dust bunnies might be after me," But he flushed red when Odette shook her head and brought out her valuables. "It's allergy season!"

"Father, it's fall."

"Doesn't matter! I get allergies every season,"

"Anyway, do you know where Sister Esther went?"

--

In decision to leave before nine, the priest decided to show the newcomer Rome at night. The woman seemed a bit shy, not being here with Esther to soften the one-on-one alone time, but eventually warmed up.

"Ugh, makes me sick. Can we get her yet?" A woman flicked her blonde hair as she leaned against a wall. The communicator in her ear clicked and she pressed it closer.

"Not yet. Martina we need her alive for this operation. Please promise me you'll take her alive," A male voice urged the blonde female.

"Oh I'll take her alive alright..."

"Promise."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I promise."

"That's a good girl. You know what to do from here on,"

Martina swung a duffel bag around her left shoulder and walked in the direction of a cafe. "Roger boss man." She released the device and hummed thoughtfully to herself as her destination came closer.

With the ring of the bell, she seated herself at a booth towards the front, enjoying the night sky. Ordering herself a sandwich and a glass of iced tea she took her time eating her snack. Suddenly she saw them, the two, walk in the direction of the establishment. She froze in place, regretting the choice to sit by the wndow. Too late now, she lightly ducked and nonchalantly covered her face with her tan-gloved hand. After they walked past, Martina changed a glance at them.

"Well, of course I wouldn't mind taking the priest alive." She said with a smirk.

Martina finished her meal, and paid the table. Grabbing the duffel bag, she headed toward the ladies' room.

--

"Um, are you sure we're headed in the right direction?" Odette was seriously doubting the priest's navigation.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm...er...just taking the scenic route!" Abel nervously figeted as he looked around at street signs.

Odette frowned. "How are alleys and trashed streets scenic?"

The priest sighed. "Alright, we're lost." He stopped took a look around. "I could've sworn we came through there..."

"No," The light-brunette said looking in the opposite direction. "We came through there." _Again, points to Indiana Jones for getting me lost._

Finally deciding on a certain path they encountered a main street. Odette, seemingly new to Rome picked a street out of the blue, and luckily, didn't lead to a bad run-down neighborhood.

"How did you know-that we-," And many other stutterings came out of the priest, shocked at her luck, or to be more precise, her navigation skills. Odette shrugged.

"It was an obvious choice, Father." _But, my clutsy priestly friend, is that I've been here before. But of course you don't have to know that._ But something caught her eye: a newspaper stand. It was this morning's paper still on sale. She ignored the priest and made her way toward the stand. There, under clear plastic and steel bore the headline: "Unknown Hero Saves Cardinal". Odette merely smirked to herself as she read on.

"Miss Odette?" The father peered over her shoulder and adjusted his glasses.

"Hm," Came from the scholar. "How about that?" All the while she thought back. It was a good thing Her Eminence hadn't have remembered the steel gray eyes, though she thought the cardinal tried to place them.

The father felt his stomach sink again. That was the reason why he felt so down in the dumps earlier that day, or evening to be more precise. If it wasn't for Caterina's masked angel, Abel would've been attending her funeral right about now. And this caused his spirits to sink. "Yeah, how about that." He mumbled mostly to himself.

Odette, hiding her knowledge of the event, turned to the priest. "Father Nightroad? Are you okay?" He sighed and nodded.

"I'm just a little tired. Come on, there's one more place I wanna show you!" He strangely lightened up and briekly walked ahead to another strange venture...

**A/N - Thanks for your patience everyone, and for all the watches for this story. I promise things will get better in the next upcoming chapters. So sit tight everyone, the next chapter is coming soon. :]**


End file.
